Reunion
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Reuni bersama mantan nggak buruk juga./KaiRin. #MaknaBungaChallenge
**Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton**

 **.**

"Iya, iya, Miki." Rin berjalan cepat-cepat, menabrak apapun yang berada di depannya. Berkali-kali ia membungkuk minta maaf, namun kakinya melangkah terus. "Aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu—hm, dua jam."

Suara Miki di seberang sana terdengar kesal. Rin ingin membentaknya dan berkata kasar, namun ia tahan semua amarahnya. "Baik. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat. Iya, kalua aku terlambat kau boleh—"

Ucapan Rin seketika terpotong saat seseorang menabrak bahunya. Ia langsung oleng, seketika melepaskan ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Aduh, maafkan aku!"

"Maaf?!" suara Rin terdengar sangat kesal. Ia memungut ponselnya. Untungnya, benda berwarna putih itu tidak rusak. Tapi tetap saja, bukan berarti kemarahan Rin bisa menguap begitu saja. Ia sedang buru-buru. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas kencang, menyiapkan amarahnya yang terbesar. "Tuan, maaf saja tidak cukup—"

Rin menganga. Semua umpatan yang ada di kepalanya seketika hilang. Digantikan oleh wajah terkejut, seolah mahluk halus baru saja lewat di hadapannya. Ia terlalu _shock_.

Sebab orang di hadapannya … adalah orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Yo, Rin." Shion Kaito menyapa begitu santai, senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

Rin memang bodoh.

Ia tahu ia diburu waktu. Ia tahu kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan telinganya bakal mengalami malfungsi, hancur setelah mendengar amarah Miki. Namun demikian, setelah melihat Kaito, setelah tiga bulan menghindarinya, Rin tidak kuasa menolak ajakan pemuda itu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu kafe, berhadap-hadapan. Hari ini Kaito mengenakan kemeja dan celana jins, seperti orang akan berkencan. Rambut birunya disisir rapi, membuat sang pemuda kelihatan jauh lebih tampan.

"Jadi," ujar Kaito, "mau pesan apa?"

 _Mau pesan apa_ , suara Kaito terdengar begitu santai, seakan-akan mereka adalah teman lama yang sedang reunian. Bukan mantan kekasih dengan sejuta permasalahan di masa lalu.

Rin berusaha agar emosinya tidak meledak.

"Samakan saja denganmu," jawabnya cuek. Ia tidak pilih-pilih soal makanan. Dan ia tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini. _Apalagi_ jika bersama Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk. Ia lalu berbincang dengan pelayan, memilihkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu dengan sigap mencatat, dan menghilang beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Kaito mengawali obrolan. "Kudengar kau sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaan ternama."

Basa-basi. _Sangat_ basi.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabnya. "Tempatnya nyaman. Kerjanya enak. Gajinya lumayan. Aku cukup beruntung."

"Oh? Syukurlah." Nada suara Kaito terdengar senang, bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Namun Rin tahu, semua itu hanya topeng. Kaito merasa gugup, sama seperti dirinya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak canggung setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu.

Tiga bulan … demi rambut Miki yang ingin sekali Rin gunting, selama itu mereka putus kontak. Netra Rin menelaah Kaito, meniliknya secara keseluruhan. Hari ini Kaito mengenakan kemeja hitam yang ia gulung sampai siku, celana jins serta sepatu _sneakers_. Tiga bulan yang lalu, Rin bakal menertawai penampilan pemuda itu, berkata bahwa bajunya terlalu keren untuk mukanya. Tapi sekarang, Rin tidak yakin. Rambut biru Kaito sebagaimana acak-acakan, tetapi apik membingkai wajahnya. Netra birunya cemerlang, senyumannya sangat tampan. Kaito terlihat sangat keren.

"Kau mau kencan," tebak Rin. Kendati demikian, ia tidak bisa menahan perih dalam suaranya, "Dengan … Miku."

 _Hatsune Miku_. Nama itu berucap seperti mantra. Mulut Rin serasa dijejali dengan kopi pekat dan cabai, begitu pahit dan pedas, namun ia tidak bisa memuntahkannya. Ia harus menelan pahit dan pedas itu. Atau kalau tidak, raganya akan hancur.

"Iya," Kaito menunduk. "Kami akan berkencan."

Manik _lazuli_ -nya tersembunyi di balik lapisan poni. Rin dari dulu suka mata itu. Permata biru Kaito adalah satu dari sejuta bagian yang Rin suka dari pemuda ini. Kaito selalu menatapnya lembut, memberikan dukungan dan kasih sayang non-verbal. Rin selalu merasa ia adalah putri paling beruntung sedunia tiap kali Kaito menatapnya. Rin tidak bisa lagi menyukai netra itu sekarang. Sebab mata yang akan memancarkan cinta itu, tidak akan pernah lagi ditujukan padanya.

"Begitu."

Rin mengangguk, kaku, berusaha mempertahankan agar tangisannya tidak keluar. Dulu ketika kencan, Rin akan bersikap sejuta kali lebih agresif padanya. Memaksanya ke sana. Memaksanya membelikan ini. Sampai Kaito menyumpahi seleranya yang berlebihan pun, ia tidak peduli.

Sungguh, Rin merindukan saat-saat itu.

Hubungan mereka hancur karena satu hal. Karena satu alasan yang tidak bisa ditolak Kaito. _Perjodohan_ , kata Kaito waktu itu, _Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku. Maaf, Rin_. Rin hanya tertawa mendengarnya, berkata bahwa April Mop sudah lewat. Taki a sangka Kaito serius memutuskannya. Besoknya, ia sudah jalan bersama Hatsune Miku, tertawa seolah dunia milik berdua.

Daripada _shock_ , Rin lebih merasa kesal. Tega-teganya Kaito melakukan itu padanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membantah orangtuanya dengan alasan punya pacar? Rin lumayan berada. Ia cantik, mandiri, dan cerdas. Silsilah keluarganya pun tidak ada yang cacat. _Kenapa_ Kaito langsung menyerah tanpa mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Selama dua tahun ini pemuda itu anggap dirinya apa?

"Rin—"

"Maaf," Rin berdiri tiba-tiba, mengambil uang dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Harusnya ia tolak saja ajakan Kaito tadi. "Aku ada urusan. Aku duluan, Kaito."

"Rin, aku akan menikah."

" _Apa?!_ " Rin yang hendak pergi, langsung duduk kembali. "Kau menikah? Dengan Miku?"

Perasaan Rin terhadap pemuda itu masih campur aduk. Sebagian dirinya mengikhlaskan Kaito, namun tak menyangkal Rin juga masih menyayangi Kaito. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Iya," Kaito menatapnya gelisah, seolah mengatakan: _tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu. Aku memang bodoh_. "Masih Sembilan bulan lagi, tapi…"

Ia mengambil napas panjang. "Aku ingin kau melupakanku, Rin."

"Ha?"

"Ya, aku memang sering menyakitimu," Kaito mengakui, "karena itu … aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena aku."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Rin untuk menyadari maksudnya; mungkin ia salah. Mungkin selama ini Kaito juga masih menyayanginya. Mau tidak mau, Rin tersenyum.

"Apa sih," katanya merona—salah tingkah, "aku sudah _move on_ darimu, Bodoh."

Benar-benar aneh. Sekejap ia merasa begitu sakit hati, namun kini ia justru ingin menolak ia sakit hati diputusi Kaito.

"Kau terlalu berharga, Rin," kata Kaito, "aku tidak mau kau sakit hati, hancur, gantung diri gara-gara aku."

"Sudah kubilang aku—"

Tiba-tiba, Kaito menaikkan tangannya. Rin terkesiap saat Kaito memberinya setangkai bunga _chrysatemum_. Rin bahkan lupa dari tadi Kaito membawa bunga.

"Apa ini maksudnya?" Rin menuntut penejelasan. "Kau tahu kalau satu tangkai bunga diberikan, artinya: cintaku hanya untukmu seorang. Kau ingin kita balikan?"

Selama satu detik, Rin berharap Kaito mengiyakan.

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng. Alhasil Rin jadi kecewa. "Itu bunga krisan—"

"Kau mendoakanku cepat mati?"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu berharga, Rin," Kaito menghiraukan perkataan Rin, "bunga itu berarti _kau teman terbaikku_ dan _bergembiralah_."

"Wah, wah." Rin bersorak. Namun ia tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Jadi setelah diputusin aku kena _friendzone_?"

"Dan yang ini," Kaito meletakkan buket yang ia bawa di atas meja, sembari menunjuk beberapa bunga. "Alyssum. Artinya: kecantikan yang sangat berharga. Kalau ini bunga apel. Artinya: keberuntungan dan pilihan."

"Sebentar—kau dapat bunga apel dari mana?"

"Intinya, Rin," mata Kaito berkilat serius. Ia menggenggam tangannya. Sesaat, perut Rin seperti dirayapi ribuan kupu-kupu. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau terlalu berharga untuk cowok tidak berguna sepertiku. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih spesial dariku."

Rin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab sudah. Kaito menyayanginya, oleh karena itu ia mengikhlaskannya. Kaito tahu ia tidak bisa membantah perintah orangtuanya. Namun entah kenapa, Rin tidak merasa hatinya nyeri.

Ia tersenyum seraya menghirup aroma krisan yang dipegangnya. Sayang, krisan itu tidak memiliki wangi apa-apa. "Dasar," senyum Rin, menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya, "kalau kau berkata seperti itu, yang ada aku malah jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

"Bercanda," senyuman Rin makin lebar. Rasanya ia lega sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar bisa menerima kalau Kaito bukan miliknya lagi. Coba dari awal ia diputuskan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jadi … kita berteman?"

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Rin jujur. "Bagaimanapun, aku juga butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Luka hati susah ditutup. Tapi sekarang … kurasa kita bisa makan bareng sebagai teman."

.

.

.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
